Don't You Tell a Soul
by Madame-DeathScythe
Summary: Upon turning 18, Rachel begins having gruesome visions that are far too real to be nightmares. She keeps the information a secret, until a particularly horrific vision leads to her breaking down in glee club. Afterward, Mike claims that he knows what happened and offers his help. What do the visions mean, and what are the consequences of accepting Mike's help? Cherry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ The pain was excruciating. _

_ The agonizing screams from before subsided, and now she simply lay still, in the dirt, barely breathing. She had trusted him. A huge mistake, she realized now. Months ago, he was simply a stranger. Now, he was her murderer._

_ Her eyes fluttered closed. The darkness took her._

Rachel awoke with a start. A scream was still caught in her throat and her breathing was ragged. _What an awful dream,_ she thought. Calming herself, she glanced at the clock. 5:45 am. Thinking she might as well get up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and started toward the bathroom.

It had been happening since her eighteenth birthday a month ago. The visions seemed to haunt her everywhere now; her dreams, her nightmares, her thoughts, her every move. It was as if someone was trying to tell her something. Rachel had told herself more than once that they were just nightmares, but she still wasn't entirely convinced. She'd had nightmares before, and none were that gruesome, that _real._ There had to be something more about it.

But she chose to ignore it, at least for the school day. _Focus on glee,_ she thought as she climbed into her car an hour later.

Still, something seemed wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I wasn't so sure about this story, even though this is one of those rare times when I have the entire thing planned out in my head, but I got a really good response to it, so here's the first chapter! I think it's going to come out as a very interesting story if I do it right. Or at least I hope it does. haha. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, the song "Nerds and Cigarettes," or the band who own said song, Picture Me Broken. If I owned Glee, do you even know how different it would be? :)**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel turned, momentarily distracted from taking books out of her locker. "Oh," She muttered. "Hey, Kurt." Said boy gave her a scrutinizing look and she averted her eyes. _What is he looking at me like that for?_ She chewed her lip, still refusing to look at her best friend. "Rach," He started in an almost scolding voice. "What's going on? I've only been talking to you for five seconds and I can tell something's up." She plastered a smile to her face. "No, nothing, nothing at all." Slamming her locker shut, she scurried down the hallway, Kurt following close behind. "Fine," He shrugged. "You say that, but I know you're lying, and I _will_ find out, Rachel." He changed directions to get to class, leaving Rachel standing at her locker alone. "Meet you in the choir room!" He shouted over his shoulder. "And I _will_ figure it out!"

_"Not if I can help it, you won't."_

*X*

The halls of McKinley High we noisy and crowded, as per usual. Mike Chang sulked to his locker as faceless figures pushed passed him. He was tired. So, so tired. The night before, sleep had not been his friend. It was that stupid psychic power _again_. Why couldn't it just leave him alone? It already caused his break-up with Tina, and he didn't really need more drama in his life. Not that the universe would grant that wish, anyway.

Mike stared across the hall to where Tina was with her boyfriend, Artie. The two of them started having problems when she and Artie began hanging out more and he had thought she was cheating on him. She wasn't, but that didn't change the fact that she did have feelings for a certain boy in a wheelchair that were stronger than those for her boyfriend. Then, he had another one of those stupid breakdowns when they were watching a movie together, and she was so scared she finally broke up with him. She told him he had a crazy look in his eye. He'd believe it. All that pain he felt, the sorrow, the anger, the need for revenge. It was pure bloodlust. It was a feeling of having something important torn away from you permanently. That'd drive anyone crazy.

He'd dreamed it the night before. Whatever it was that had made him so insane had happened again in his nightmare. He couldn't remember what exactly had happened, but he did remember a scream. He knew the voice, he knew that whoever she was had been calling to _him_ even though she wasn't calling _his_ name, and he knew he had to do something, he wanted to go to her, but he knew…he knew he couldn't save her. Somehow, he knew this girl was going to die. And for whatever reason, he couldn't stand the thought of this mystery girl being killed. It gnawed at his mind like a beaver chewing through a piece of wood. _I don't know who this girl is. Why do I even care?_

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded through the halls to the choir room. Hopefully, glee would be over quickly so he could go home and sort out his thoughts.

*X*

"All right, everyone, you know the drill!" Mr. Schue addressed the class as he always did. "This week's assignment was to sing something you typically wouldn't. I assume you've all been rehearsing and are ready to go?" The students nodded unanimously, except for Puck, who was partially asleep. "Great! Now, who wants to go first?" Everyone looked to the petite brunette in the front. "Okay," Rachel mumbled. It earned her a few looks. "That's different," Mercedes turned to Kurt. "She usually volunteers. What's up with her?" Kurt shook his head. "She refuses to tell me," He sighed. "But I'll find out."

"Okay," Rachel repeated. "Today, for the assignment, I will be singing "Nerds and Cigarettes" by Picture Me Broken. I chose the song because I usually sing Broadway show tunes, which I'm much more comfortable with," She sent a pointed look at Mr. Schue, and someone muttered "There she is." Turning back to the class, she continued. "But my cousin listens to a lot of rock music and she sent me this, so I thought, why not?" She cleared her throat before beginning.

"_Maybe I'm the ghost haunting your conscience_

_Or just an unfamiliar face_

_You built me up and broke me down and I_

_Can't shake the fear that you were never mine_

_I'll never change you_

_When you go, I hope you know that I'm_

_Still drawn to you like nicotine and_

_When you go I hope you know that you're_

_Still bleeding into every thought across_

_My head, stained_

_I see your face_

_Everywhere, I can't escape you _

_I can't shake the fear that you were_

_Never mine_

_I'll never change you_

_When you go I hope you know that I'm_

_Still drawn to you like nicotine and_

_When you go I hope you know that you're_

_Still bleeding into every thought across_

_My head, stained_

_I see your face_

…

_Tastes like nerds and cigarettes stained upon the lips that brought me here_

_I tried to chain you to my side but the ink reads dis-"_

She stopped suddenly, her voice caught in her throat. "Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked, concerned. Without warning, she dropped to her knees and began screaming bloody murder.

"_Daniel!" The girl screamed. "Daniel, help!" There was no response. "Someone, please!" A hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up," Came the deep, threatening voice. She attempted to bite his hand, but to no avail. Her screams remained muffled as he slashed the knife across her cheek again. Blood dripped down her face. He held the blade to her throat, slicing across her soft skin in an agonizingly slow motion. The ominous red liquid ran from the wound and soaked into the neckline of her dress, staining the elegant fabric. "And now," He growled menacingly. "The grand finale."_

_ He drove the knife through her heart. She couldn't even scream._

Rachel could still hear herself shrieking at the top of her lungs. _Stop,_ she told herself, but it was impossible. The pain was so real. She could feel the warm liquid oozing from wounds that weren't there, she could smell the pungent scent of blood, taste it, even. She felt the searing pain of the knife cutting across her flesh, plunging into her heart. Her heart was even beating slower, as if she truly was dying. She could hear the girl's cries for help and feel the large, calloused hand on her mouth, restricting her breathing. She felt the terror in the girl's soul. It was all so, so real.

She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Rachel tensed, until she realized that this hand was not cold and crushing like the one she felt in the vision, but warm and gentle. Her terrified screams subsided into hysterical sobs. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "Mr. Schue," She heard someone say. The voice was far away, unreal, yet she knew the voice. "I'm going to take Rachel to the nurse. I think she needs to rest." The gentle hand pulled her to her feet and lead her out of the room.

When they were about half way to the nurse's office, the mystery person stopped. "Rachel," Said girl looked up, realizing that she still hadn't thanked the stranger. "Mike?" "Yeah. Listen, Rachel, I know what happened back there." Rachel stood frozen in shock, staring at Mike as if he'd just told her he was the king of Jupiter. "Wh-what?" "Yeah. I know," He sighed. "Hard to believe, but it's true." "How could you possible know what happened back there?! I haven't told anyone about the-" She clamped her mouth shut, stopping mid-sentence. "Good choice," He nodded. "No one would believe you. They didn't believe me." "What on earth are you talking about?!" Rachel demanded. Mike didn't even flinch.

"I'm talking about our visions."

**So...that's the first chapter! Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated, I would love to know what everyone thinks! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long, I just...well, I don't really have an excuse. Feel free to slap me. Anyway, I'm so glad this is getting such a good response from you guys! Thank you to everyone who has followed and left reviews, I appreciate you greatly *hugs* Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Unfortunately, glee is still owned by Ryan Murphy.**

Chapter 2

Rachel stared blankly, unresponsive. "_Our_ visions?"

"That's right." She stuttered for a moment, finding her voice. "B-but I thought…"

"Whatever you thought, you thought wrong," Mike placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her, his face contorted in a seriousness she'd never seen from the best dancer in her class. "Look," He began. "This is _much_ more dangerous than you're making it out to be. I've been having visions for as long as I remember. You can't stop them, you can't erase them, but you _can_ learn to control them." She was attentive now, her face as grave as his. "You can?"

"Yes," He drew out his next words to make sure she understood. "But...even once you do, you can't always keep your composure. Sometimes…sometimes it's too much." A thick silence hung in the air, so heavy it threatened to suffocate them, until she pulled away rather aggressively. "This is some kind of trick, isn't it?" She snapped. "What?! No, Rachel, I-"

"You jocks think you're so funny, don't you? Picking on the little people, stepping on us so you feel bigger. I thought you were better than that, Mike Chang! After three years, I thought we were friends!" He interjected feebly, protesting. "I am your friend Rachel; if you would just _listen_-"She would have none of it, it seemed, because she proceeded to screech. "But apparently I was wrong about you!"

She turned on her heel and stomped off to the nurse's office, probably to lie down for a rest after the traumatic episode, he thought. Slamming his back against the locker, Mike ran his hands over his fatigued face, groaning in exasperation. Of course she wouldn't listen, he scolded himself. This is _Rachel Berry_, for crying out loud! After being relentlessly bullied for the majority of her high school experience, she was bound to have trust issues. Why had he even tried?

Sighing deeply, he pulled himself away from the lockers (although it was awfully tempting to just slide down to the floor and fall asleep) and began making his way back to the choir room.

Maybe he'd try again tomorrow.

*X*

The dream came again that night.

Rachel shot bolt upright in bed once again, her breathing labored and her forehead drenched in sweat. She tangled her fingers in her sheets, still trying to rid herself of the growing apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

_ "I don't want to do this, Eric," A soft, velvety voice, one certainly too timid to be her own, resonated in her throat. "What do you mean?" A rougher voice replied. The moon was concealed by ominous clouds, making it too dark to see, but she could feel him there, his height looming over her. He was probably leering, looking her up and down like he always did, she thought bitterly, but now was not the time. She swallowed, her words laced with more resolve this time. "I mean that I don't want this life. I know what you have planned for me, Eric, and it's so very kind of you to offer so much, but I don't want fancy dresses or servants or a big house with a chandelier. I want happiness, and I can never find that with you."_

_ "But I assure you that you're wrong."_

_ At the sound of the threatening growl that was Eric's reply, she began to regret her words, but she pushed on. "I don't love you, Eric. You know that. I love Daniel, and I want to be with him." She shifted, waiting anxiously for his next reply. "The stable boy?" He scoffed. "Alice, you're joking. What can he give you? What is a life of poverty compared to what I offer?" She refused to look at him. "I'll be happier." All traces of determination in her voice had disintegrated, replaced by tangible fear. "So? I love you, Alice. Doesn't that make you happy?"_

_ "It doesn't matter. I want to be with Daniel, not you. And until you let me go, I will never be happy."_

_ She heard herself shriek as her back was forced against a tree. The same calloused, rough hand from before clamped around her neck. "You worthless little whore," Eric growled. Anger bubbled in her chest, and the urge to kick him where the sun didn't shine was strong, but she resisted. It would only anger him more, and the more furious he was, the more trouble she was in. "You're just a spoiled little brat who gets whatever you want, aren't you? Maybe I won't give you all those things. Instead, I'll let you be a maid in my family's mansion. Yes, that's it. You'll give me an heir and then you can rot in the dirt without your precious Daniel."_

_ He pressed her harder against the tree, and she felt the bark digging into her skin. His face was inches from hers now, his breath hot on her face. "Bitch," He growled, releasing his hold on her. She gasped, greedily sucking in the night air he'd nearly taken from her completely. Her neck ached where his hand had been, and it was probably bruised, but she'd live. Tomorrow, she'd find Daniel and they'd escape; they'd change their names and build a life for themselves somewhere far from this wretched village, far enough that no one would know their names._

_ She looked ahead into the quiet darkness. It was still and peaceful, as if nothing had happened._

_ Eric was nowhere in sight. She was safe._

Confused and tired, Rachel climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her dads, and flicked on the light. She approached the mirror on her dresser, studying herself. Sure enough, purple, finger-shaped marks adorned her neck where the mystery man's hand had gripped it so tightly, just as she'd thought there would be in her dream. She pressed down on one of them, wincing as very real pain shot through her.

"_Mike was right,"_ She thought ruefully. _"These are no ordinary dreams. And judging by that almost disturbed feeling in my gut, they're not dreams at all…._

_ "Whatever they are, they're completely real."_

*X*

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel's eyes snapped up from the book in her hand, only to meet the accusing blue eyes of Kurt, followed by Mercedes' stern stare. "Nothing," She muttered. She returned her attention to the book, careful to hide the cover. Kurt, unfortunately, did not miss this. Without hesitation, he snapped the old book straight out of his friend's hands, ignoring her cry of protest (_"HEY!"_) and studied the cover. _"Theories on Astral Projection,"_ He read aloud. He raised an eyebrow. "Really, Rach? You've never been into this kind of thing. What's going on?" Glaring as fiercely as she could, Rachel swiftly snatched her book right back.

"None of your business," She growled, sticking her nose back in the book. "What's all this?" Mercedes reached over to the precariously balanced stack of books on Rachel's right, peering at the one on the top. _"'The Pros and Cons of Psychic Powers,' 'The Many Theories of Reincarnation,' 'A Guide to Fortune Telling and Premonitions,'"_ She looked back at Rachel. "Are you okay, Rachel? First you have that breakdown in glee and now this?" Rachel tensed, trying to think of a lie. "Oh, I'm fine, I just…uh…I've taken up writing! Yeah!" She faked a smile (one that she was positive they could see through) and continued her lie. "See, I read this book a while back about a young girl who had psychic powers, and when I found it on my bookshelf last night, I was hit by sudden inspiration to write my own story, but I don't know anything about this kind of thing, so I figured I'd better read up on it." Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a "yeah, right" glance, but didn't protest. "If you say so," Kurt shrugged. "Come on, Mercedes; we'd better not interrupt her creative process."

It would have been hard to miss the note of sarcasm in his voice as he and Mercedes left the school library.

"You won't find anything useful in those."

Rachel jumped, a ridiculous little squeak escaping her throat. "Mike!" She hissed. "I told you, I don't want your help!"

"I know," Mike brushed off her previous comment and took a seat across from her. "But you're still going to get my help." Before she could protest, he continued. "Because I had to go through this alone and it was hell. So I'm not going to let you do the same. Because you might lose your mind. I'm lucky I didn't." Rachel decided not to reply this time, keeping her face hidden behind the book. He rolled his eyes. "Look," he grabbed the top of the book and pushed it down to the table so he could see her irritated face. "What?" She snapped. "These books are useless. The people who wrote them have never experienced what you're going through. If you want answers, come straight to the source." Mike pointed to himself, his expression all business. "Fine," She set down the book. "What are they like for you?"

"What?"

"I said," Rachel didn't move her eyes from his face. "What are they like for you? The visions? Mine are…" She trailed off, her eyes finding their way to the floor. A rare occurrence for Rachel Berry. "They're horrifying. Yesterday in glee, I could swear it was actually happening. Some man was _killing_ me and I couldn't…I couldn't defend myself. That's what all of them are about. No matter what happens in any of them, I always end up dying…or, at least, I feel like I'm dying. Everything that happens is happening to _me_, but sometimes, I scream and it's not my voice." Tears welled up in her eyes at the mere thought of it. "I don't understand any of it, but it hurts so much. Not just the physical pain, but I feel so betrayed and alone and I…I wanted to know if that's what it's like for you." He sighed, contemplating his next words. "Not…not exactly," He began. She seemed attentive, and without a second thought, he dropped his guard. "I don't actually see anything, but I feel things. It's this…this…how would I explain it?" He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "It's like rage, but beyond that. This horrible anger I've never felt before; a painful kind, one that makes me want to…" He dropped his voice so low she had to lean closer to hear him. "Makes me want to kill. It's like I've lost something important, and I don't know what it is, but it's _so_ important that the only thing that could ever possibly compensate is the blood of the person who took it. And I hear things. Someone calling out, not to me, but I feel like I have to respond. Like they actually _are_ calling to me…if that makes any sense. And I hear screams." They were both silent, Rachel taking in his words and him trying to explain the sound of the screams he heard in his recurring dream and visions…

And then it hit him.

"Mike?" She asked cautiously. "Mike what's wrong?"

"The screams," He whispered. "They sound exactly like yours did yesterday in the choir room." She merely gaped at him, disbelieving. "You mean…"

"Yes."

_"Rachel is the girl in my dream."_

**So there we are, chapter two. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
